


You May Be Right

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Filk, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair tells Jim, "You may be right; you may be crazy, but it just could be a--" yep, another song parody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You May Be Right

## You May Be Right

by Jantique

Pet Fly having abandoned them, Jim and Blair, like Lincoln, now belong to the ages.   
Original lyrics and music by Billy Joel.   


I received a request (from WoD) for a song from Blair's POV. We do requests, whenever possible.   


No particular time frame. Somewhere between "Switchman and "TSbyBS.   


* * *

**"YOU MAY BE RIGHT"**

by Jantique 

When we met, I said, "Go see this man." We rolled beneath a garbage van.  
The Switchman came and crashed the bus again. And I moved in for a week,  
Though you thought I was a geek,  
And we all enjoyed the weekend for a change. 

You were stranded in a sensory zone,  
You went out in the woods alone,  
You stood obliviously in the rain.  
And I told you not to drive,  
But we made it home alive,  
And you said that only proves that you're insane. 

**CHORUS:**  
You may be right, you may be crazy,  
But it just may be a neo-hippie, witchdoctor punk you're looking for. Turn down the dials, yelling won't faze me. I may be wrong, for all you know, but I may be right. 

Remember how I found there,  
Your eyes fixed in a vacant stare.  
I told you dirty jokes until you smiled. You were looking for a Shaman,  
I said, "Take me as I am,  
'Cause I might help ease the madness for a while." 

Remember all the years you tried to   
Find someone to help and guide you,  
You might be as crazy as they say.  
But if Burton's work is true,  
Senses are overwhelming you,  
And I wouldn't want it any other way. 

**CHORUS:**  
You may be right, you may be crazy,  
But it just may be a neo-hippie, witchdoctor punk you're looking for. It's too late to fight, cold looks won't daze me. I may be wrong, for all you know, but I may be right. 

You may be right, you may be crazy,  
But it just may be a neo-hippie, witchdoctor punk you're looking for. Turn down the dials, yelling won't faze me. I may be wrong, for all you know, but I may be right. 

I may be wrong, but I may be right.  
I may be wrong, but I may be right. 

* * *

End You May Be Right by Jantique: Jantique1020@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
